


rest day

by RoseisaRoseisaRose



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy phase, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluffcember 2020, M/M, claude could probably study on his own just fine but dimitri is cute so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseisaRoseisaRose/pseuds/RoseisaRoseisaRose
Summary: Claude asks Dimitri for help studying Alliance history. Dimitri is skeptical about his choice of tutors.Written for the Fluffcember 2020 writing challenge, for the prompt "Secrets."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	rest day

“So the Airmid uprising lasted from 875 to. . . 880” Claude guessed, covering his eyes so he couldn’t see the book that was open in front of him.

Dimitri shook his head. “882. It’s easy to remember because its major impact was in disadvantaging Leicester in the first two years of the Crescent Moon War.”

Claude peeked between his fingers at Dimitri. “For that to work, I would have to remember a single thing about the Crescsent Moon War,” he said, laughing. He flipped the book shut and leaned back against the wall behind them. “Thanks for taking the time to help a dolt like me learn this stuff.”

“I don’t mind at all, Claude, don’t worry,” Dimitri insisted. “I must confess, though, I’m abominably weak in Alliance history. Surely Lorenz or even Hilda would be a better tutor.”

“Probably,” Claude agreed cheerfully. “But I figure the less Lorenz knows about my atrocious military history essays, the better.”

“I suppose the future leader of the Alliance has a reputation to maintain, even if he sleeps through all his classes,” Dimitri said, and Claude gave him a sharp look, because he could have  _ sworn _ the prince was teasing him.

“Something like that,” he agreed.

“But you trust me to look through your atrocious military history essays?” Dimitri asked.

“I feel like I can trust you to keep a secret,” Claude said, shrugging. “Considering you seem to be made entirely of them, yourself.”

Dimitri blushed. “I don’t – I don’t know what you mean.”

“No?” asked Claude. “Everything about you seems so locked up. I’m here if you want to talk about it, you know.”

Dimitri held his gaze for longer than Claude thought would be possible for someone who couldn’t make direct eye contact without blushing. It was practically impressive. But eventually, he looked away.

“What I want to talk about and what I can talk about are two different things, Claude,” he said quietly. “You know that.”

“. . . I do,” Claude admitted. “That, I do understand.” He cocked his head to the side, sizing Dimitri up. “Well, if you want one more secret for the road, I can tell you the real reason I asked you to study with me.”

“Hm?” asked Dimitri, looking back over to Claude. As he turned his head, Claude leaned into the kiss, quick enough that he wouldn’t time to regret what he was doing.

Dimitri grabbed Claude’s shoulder for balance. It took Claude a moment to realize Dimitri was leaning forward, too.

It was Claude who pulled away, after a moment – perhaps a moment too long, although he would have liked it to be longer.

“One more secret,” he added as Dimitri blinked at him, his eye frantically flickering across Claude’s face as if he might – Claude pushed that aside. “I hope it’s nicer than the others,” he added, grabbing the history textbook and walking off before Dimitri could reply.

**Author's Note:**

> In Claude's defense I don't think Lorenz would be, like, a _great_ history tutor. But hey, maybe he has hidden depths!
> 
> If you'd like to find more Fluffcember vignettes, you can check out [ my twitter thread ](https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes/status/1333858833576325120) of them. You can also see the full prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321)!


End file.
